A laser is a device which has the ability to produce monochromatic, coherent light through the stimulated emission of photons from atoms, molecules or ions of an active medium which have been excited from a ground state to a higher energy level by an input of energy. Such a device contains an optical cavity or resonator which is defined by highly reflecting surfaces which form a closed round trip path for light, and the active medium is contained within the optical cavity.
If a population inversion is created by excitation of the active medium, the spontaneous emission of a photon from an excited atom, molecule or ion undergoing transition to a lower energy state can stimulate the emission of photons of identical energy from other excited atoms, molecules or ions. As a consequence, the initial photon creates a cascade of photons between the reflecting surfaces of the optical cavity which are of identical energy and exactly in phase. A portion of this cascade of photons is then discharged through one or more of the reflecting surfaces of the optical cavity.
Excitation of the active medium of a laser can be accomplished by a variety of methods. However, the most common methods are optical pumping, use of an electrical discharge, and the passage of an electric current through the p-n junction of a semiconductor laser.
Semiconductor lasers contain a p-n junction which forms a diode, and this junction functions as the active medium of the laser. Such devices, which are also referred to as laser diodes, are typically constructed from materials such as gallium arsenide and aluminum gallium arsenide alloys. The efficiency of such lasers in converting electrical power to output radiation is relatively high and, for example, can be in excess of 40 percent.
The use of flashlamps, light-emitting diodes, laser diodes and laser diode arrays to optically pump or excite a solid lasant material is well-known. Lasant materials commonly used in such solid state lasers include crystalline or glassy host materials into which an active material, such as trivalent neodymium ions, is incorporated. Detailed summaries of conventional crystalline lasant materials are set forth in the CRC Handbook of Laser Science and Technology, Vol. I, M. J. Weber, Ed., CRC Press, Inc., Boca Raton, Fla., 1982, pp. 72-135 and in Laser Crystals, Vol. 14 of the Springer Series in Optical Sciences, D. L. MacAdam, Ed., Springer-Verlag, New York, N.Y., 1981. Conventional host materials for neodymium ion include glass, yttrium aluminum garnet (Y.sub.3 Al.sub.5 O.sub.12, referred to as YAG), YAlO.sub.3 (referred to as YALO) and LiYF.sub.4 (referred to as YLF). By way of example, when neodymium-doped YAG is employed as the lasant material in an optically pumped solid state laser, it is typically pumped by absorption of light having a wavelength of about 808 nm and emits light having a wavelength of 1,064 nm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,545 issued to Ross on Nov. 30, 1971, describes an optically pumped solid state laser composed of a YAG rod which is side-pumped by at least one semiconductor laser diode. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,145 issued to Chesler on Aug. 14, 1973, discloses the use of one or more light-emitting semiconductor diodes to end pump a neodymium-doped YAG rod. The use of an array of pulsed laser diodes to end pump a solid lasant material such as neodymium-doped YAG is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,201 issued to Rosenkrantz et al. on Sept. 21, 1976. Finally, D. L. Sipes, Appl. Phys. Lett., Vol. 47, No. 2, 1985, pp. 74-75, has reported that the use of a tightly focused semiconductor laser diode array to end pump a neodymium-doped YAG results in a high efficiency conversion of pumping radiation having a wavelength of 810 nm to output radiation having a wavelength of 1,064 nm.
Materials having nonlinear optical properties are well-known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,323 issued to Bierlen et al. on Apr. 6, 1976, discloses that nonlinear optical properties are possessed by materials having the formula MTiO(XO.sub.4) where M is at least one of K, Rb, Tl and NH.sub.4 ; and X is at least one of P or As, except when NH.sub.4 is present then X is only P. This generic formula includes potassium titanyl phosphate, KTiOPO.sub.4, a particularly useful nonlinear material. Other known nonlinear optical materials include, but are not limited to, KH.sub.2 PO.sub.4, LiNbO.sub.3, KNbO.sub.3, .beta.-BaB.sub.2 O.sub.4, Ba.sub.2 NaNb.sub.5 O.sub.15, LiIO.sub.3, HIO.sub.3, KB.sub.5 O.sub.8.4H.sub.2 O, potassium lithium niobate and urea. A review of the nonlinear optical properties of a number of different uniaxial crystals has been published in Sov. J. Quantum Electron., Vol. 7, No. 1, January 1977, pp. 1-13. Nonlinear optical materials have also been reviewed by S. Singh in the CRC Handbook of Laser Science and Technology, Vol. III, M. J. Weber, Ed., CRC Press, Inc., Boca Raton, Fla., 1986, pp. 3-228.
The nonlinear nature of the optical susceptibility of nonlinear optical materials provides a coupling mechanism between electromagnetic waves that simultaneously pass through the material and can be used to generate radiation by the interaction of these waves. As used in this application, the term "optical mixing" refers to the interaction within a nonlinear optical material of two beams of light having frequencies w.sub.1 and w.sub.2 to produce optical radiation of a different frequency. For example, where w.sub.1 is greater than w.sub.2, this interaction can produce optical radiation at the sum-frequency, w.sub.3 =w.sub.1 +w.sub.2, and at the difference-frequency, w.sub.4 =w.sub.1 -w.sub.2. These two processes are referred to as sum-frequency generation and difference-frequency generation, respectively. Up-conversion refers to the special case of sum-frequency generation where radiation of one frequency, for example w.sub.1, is much more intense than that at w.sub.2 and, accordingly, does not undergo any appreciable change in amplitude as optical mixing occurs to give optical radiation of wavelength w.sub.3. Optical mixing also includes higher order processes such as w.sub.5 =w.sub.1 +2w.sub.2 and w.sub.6 =2w.sub.1 -2w.sub.2. For the purposes of this application, the optical radiation produced by optical mixing is generically referred to as "optical mixing radiation."
Efficient optical mixing within a nonlinear optical material is not usually possible unless the wave vectors, k.sub.1, k.sub.2 and k.sub.3, of the interacting waves satisfy the momentum conservation equation or phase-matching condition that requires EQU k.sub.3 =k.sub.1 +k.sub.2
Satisfying this phase-matching requirement is not possible in isotropic crystals with normal dispersion because the refractive indices of the three different waves will necessarily be different as a consequence of dispersion. However, many nonlinear optical materials possess an anisotropy of refractive index which can be utilized to satisfy the phase-matching condition for a desired type of optical mixing.
The up-conversion of infrared radiation to the visible and ultraviolet range has been extensively studied. Such studies have been primarily motivated by an interest in using this technique to permit the detection and analysis of infrared radiation by the conventional and efficient methods that are available for light of higher frequency. Since the up-converted radiation carries essentially all of the information of the input infrared radiation, potential applications include infrared signal detection, infrared spectral analysis and infrared holography.
Up-conversion of infrared radiation has been reviewed by E. S. Voronin et al., Sov. Phys. Usp., Vol. 22, No. 1, pp. 26-45 (January 1979) and J. Warner, "Difference Frequency Generation and Up-Conversion" in Quantum Electronics, Vol. I, Nonlinear Optics, Part B, H. Rabin and C. L. Tang, Ed., Academic Press, New York, pp. 703-737 (1975). A theoretical discussion of infrared detection by sum-frequency generation has also been published by D. A. Kleinman et al., J. Appl. Phys., Vol. 40, No. 2, pp. 546-566 (February 1969).
At page 34 of their previously-cited review article, E. S. Veronin et al. describe the up-conversion of infrared radiation from a CO.sub.2 laser within the cavity of a YAG:Nd.sup.3+ laser using proustite as the nonlinear optical material. In addition, E. Liu et al., Applied Optics, Vol. 21, No. 19, pp. 3415-3416 (1 Oct. 1982) have reported the generation of radiation at wavelengths in the range from 252 nm to 268 nm by intracavity sum-frequency generation in a 90.degree. phase-matched temperature-tuned ammonium dihydrogen phosphate crystal, of selected output lines from an argon ion laser and the traveling wave in a rhodamine 110 ring dye laser. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,358, issued to Firester on Feb. 29, 1972 discloses the up-conversion of signal radiation from an external source within the cavity of a laser wherein the polarization of the signal beam is orthogonal to that of the pump beam which is generated within the laser cavity. The prior art has not, however, suggested the possibility of using the cavity of a diode-pumped solid state laser for sum-frequency generation or the use of radiation from a laser diode, laser diode array or diode-pumped solid state laser for sum-frequency generation.
Difference-frequency generation has been reviewed in the above-cited review article in Quantum Electronics, Vol. I, at pp. 735-736 and by R. L. Aggarwal et al. in Nonlinear Infrared Generation, Y.-R. Shen, Ed., Springer-Verlag, Berlin, pp. 19-38 (1977).
There is a current need for efficient, compact and reliable lasers which operate in the infrared, visible and ultraviolet portion of the spectrum and are capable of modulation rates over the range from 0 Hz to in excess of 1 GHz over a wide range of intensities. Such devices would be useful for applications which include optical storage of data, reprographics, spectroscopy and communications. For example, the storage of data on optical disks requires a source of coherent radiation which can be modulated at a rate between about 5 and about 20 MHz, and such radiation is desirably in the visible or ultraviolet portion of the spectrum in order to maximize data storage within a given area. In addition, compact coherent sources of red, green and blue light would be highly attractive for television applications requiring a high brightness source. The use of three such lasers in place of the red, green and blue electron guns of a conventional television picture tube would result in a high brightness television projector that would be useful in simulation systems and large screen television systems. Laser diodes possess all of the above-described capabilities except for one - their output is in a limited part of the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum at wavelengths in the range from about 750 nm to about 1600 nm.